


Bright Stars and Dim Minds

by Anonymous



Category: SHINee
Genre: Mentions of Death, may be triggering, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A poem I wrote to help myself grieve a bit. Please enjoy :)





	Bright Stars and Dim Minds

_ *+*+*+*+* _

 

_ The stars in the night sky were so bright _

_ Yet they couldn’t seem to light up his dim mind _

_ The nights repeatedly kept dragging on _

_ Leaving him there restless and alone _

_ Who could he turn to that would care? _

_ In his mind, he couldn’t show his audience any ware  _

_ He wasn’t meant for this life on stage that’s for sure _

_ The sadness in his soul goes without a cure _

_ No one wanted to understand his pain _

_ So they ignored the issue and judge in vain _

_ He didn’t want to make up stories for sympathy _

_ He wanted people to understand how he felt without pity _

_ The lonely boy thought he only had one choice _

_ A quick, silent act that made a long, loud noise _

_ Now people stand around with tears in their eyes _

_ Why someone this amazing would end their life _

_ But the now ethereal boy watches everyone with a smile _

_ The burdening sadness set aside for a long while _

_ Hoping no one ever has to feel the same pain again _

_ I wish I could say “you did well, my friend” _

 

_ *+*+*+*+* _


End file.
